sonic and friends road trip
by ceekon
Summary: ok do not be a dick about my spelling ok
1. Chapter 1

Note: this chapter is edited from the original on my profile here we go also only ceekon the phoenix Jacob the wolf and the creepy wizard belong to me

One day in a almost empty restraunt there was a group of friends there the first was a red hedgehog named Dakota he was wearing a black jacket made of leather (no hes not the fanze he belongs to my buddy kody1023) next was a brown wolf named Jacob (by the way he is a bit obsessed with sonic) a blue hedgehog named sonic and last but not least a phoenix that was light black and a blue flames at the end of each feather and wearing really bagy pants that had blue flames on them and his name was yup you guessed it ceekon the phoenix and he was at the cash redgester with his head down jaboc was asleep from the party the night before dakote was sitting at his seet flipping a coin and sonic was roasting marshmellows off ceekon

Jacob:...... yummm free candy

Dakota: yo ceek can i roast marshmellows of you

Ceekon: no wait till sonics done

Sonic: just wait a few minautes

Then all of a sudden the doors flew open mist filled the room Jacob sneezed and a old guy decked out to look like a wizard (minus the non creepy smile) and then he said i see you boys are in a state of bordom (everybody nods) ok then i belive i have the awnser to your problem (hands everybody a wand) these are magic realaty bending wands use them to fight to the death they last till the rest of today or till they run out of magic let the entertainment i mean battle begin

Jacob:(still sleeping)

Ceekon: i guess jacoba is out of this death match (shoots a fridge at sonic)

Sonic: hey what was that for

Ceekon: for making a few of your games hard as ever and for having a mutant squirrel as a side kick

Tails:(appears) im not a mutant squirrel

Ceekon: you soon will be(trys to turn tails into a mutant squirrel but nothing happens) ha ha you are a mutant squirrel

Tails: im not a squirrel(gets hit by a incoming 6 cilinder engine )

Sonic: hey who hit my squirrel

Tails: im not a squirrel

Dakota: why fight when you can get somebody to fight for you (sommons chuck Norris)

Sonic :2 can play at that game (sommons god)

Ceekon: ill beet both (sommons a half god half chuck Norris) go now my chod gorris

Chod gorris :(instantly beets chuck Norris and god)

Ceekon: ok thats it no more (vaporizes wands)

Wizard: no my entertainment... i mean no my wands for that no butterscotch icecream

Ceekon:(flames grow) GIVE ME MY BUTTERSCOTCH ICREAM

Jacob: (wakes up from heat) urg i shouldent have had so mant tacos last night(sees sonic) omg its sonic(begins hugging sonic)

Sonic:( making the exersist noises )

Ceekon: WERES MY ICECREAM(goes supernova and turns feral)(lifts the hole restraunt off the ground)

Jacob: oh no im hungrey must eat(puts sonic down and begins to eat the chillie dogs)

Sonic: GET AWAY FROM MY CHILLIE DOGS(begins to go into a eating contest with Jacob)

Dakota: wizard help me find away out

Wizard: ill make a way out (makes the door unlock and has a tunnel down it)

Dakota: that will do (walks down hallway gets vaporized by lazers) wtf (gets re made by wizard) ok looks like its time for FIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(shoots a fire ball down hallway) ok there we go(walks outside into a snowy area) snow wtf(gets blown up by bomb) wtf wizard why is this place want to kill me

Wizard: i have no idea maby its like metal gear awesome (re makes Dakota)

Dakota: ok ill try this(changes voice to sound like snake) o jee wiz i hope a tank doesent come out of no wear and own me(tank comes out of no wear and owns him) ok this place hates me

Wizard: told you so(teleports them out of there after 15 times of Dakota trying to get by the tank)

Dakota: oh come on i almost had it that time

Ceekon:(on ground groaning and has hands over his belly) no more icecream

Jacob and sonic: (groaning from all the chillie dogs)

Thats all guys for this chapter he he


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter 2 of my story woot

Ceekon: urg my belley

Dakota: yo wizard can you fix these guys or what

Wizard: yes i can(fixes ceekon ,sonic ,Jacob )

Ceekon: ok im good hey Dakota wile i was in a a state of pain and boredom it hot of a idea but it all counts on the wizard

Wizard : say what (ceekon wispers something in the wizards ear) ahh ok ill be glad to make your road trip more exiting

???: SONIC WERE ARE YOU

Sonic: OH KRAP AMYS COMMING GET IN THE CAR AND DRIVE(pushes everybody into the car)

Ceekon: ok Dakota im co pilot

Dakota: mk (starts the car) ok were off (amy jumps on the windshield)

Everybody: HOLY KRAP(has there hands over there hearts)

Amy: can i come

Sonic: absolutely no.....(gets interrupted by ceekon)

Ceekon: sure hop in (gets kicked by sonic) WHAT SHES YOUR GIRL FRIEND ISENT SHE

Sonic: as far as you know no she isent she stalks me dude

Dakota: dude think here if you got here just get her angery at a guy once he hits you then for her its hammer time

Sonic: good point

Wizard: (opens the door for amy) umm theres no room in your car Dakota

Amy:( sits on sonics lap) this will be fun were are we going anyway

Dakota: first to pick up our stuff

Ceekon: wait a sec you forget i live at the restraunt remember (gets out of car and goes into the restraunt and comes back with a few bags) ok im ready

Later after a hour of driving to find out were the wizard lives and after amy packed up they head out to who knows wear and krap that night of non stop driving in Dakotas s.u.v the stop at a place called mirtal beach (real place go there every year for vacation) and check into the sea dip hotel

Ceekon: ok me and Dakota go in this roon wizard and Jacob you go in this room and sonic and amy go in this room

Sonic:... why do i have to stay with amy

Ceekon: because that way she doesent get mad

Amy:(lisening to music the wizard gave her)

Ceekon: Well good night guys

Later that night in the alley between the towers that made up the hotel somthing in the shadows was lurking and then some chick in a robe came forth to this strange beast and said the black flame is here tonight sir what shall we do then the strange dark beast said in a demonic voice unleash the powers of the sythe on them let nightmares crawl on them

Ceekon wakes up to a scream from amys room ceekon gets up and gets dressed and wakes up Dakota and runs to the room sonic zooms over to ceekon saying dude this room only has one bed plus this stinks now amy is hiding in all the blankets because of some.....(gets pulled into darkness)

Dakota: ok f*** this man this is creepy

Ceekon: Dakota im scared outa my wits and im way more of a cowerd then you but for the sake of slowly transferring amy over to us we need to go in there and plus Dakota you got your lighter gloves on

Dakota: ya why

Ceekon: then get your pyro but in there

Dakota: IM NOT PYRO I JUST LIKE FIRE(walks into room with a fire ball in his hand for light

Ceekon: (follows Dakota)wow its dark in here (lights turn on and on the balcony there was a dark figure defenatly not one of there group with sonic being held up by a leg and then the figure pulls out a knife and slowly moves it towards sonics...you know )

Sonic : no i need that

Ceekon: (tackles figure of the balcony) arg never try that on my friend(figure hits the ground) few good thing i can fly(flys up)

Ceekon: what just happened

They hear screams from Jacob and the wizards room

Ceekon: hear we go again

They bardge into the room Jacob spazing on his bed the wizard was a monkey

Ceekon: ok wtf happened here

Wizard: nightmare lord of nightmares hes forcing us all to go thrue a permament nightmare me im a monkey Jacob is watching a gay vertion of sonic and shadow doing... you know amy and sonic were afraid of sonic loosing his... you know so far only you 2 are left

Dakota: wait if my nightmare came true then..... o we are doomed

Crying from behind is herd everybody turns around a lady was there on all fours crying and her hands were claws

Ceekon: umm Dakota please tell me your nightmare wasent a witch from left for dead and please tell me that lady is just trying out for the movie

Dakota: sorry bro thats a real witch

Ceekon: ok everybody be quiet and take the stairs out (Dakota picks up Jacob)

Witch:( still crying )

Amy:(runs out of room wearing her pajamas) guys theres a spider in there

Witch:( hears amy screaming ) CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ceekon: BOOK IT

One chase montashe later

Dakota :(finds a a.k. 47 and shoots the witch) ok thats over

???: not aslong as i have the sythe of death

Ceekon: don't you mean death

???: no death was a great nightmare and now with his sythe im able ti make nightmares real

Ceekon:( blasts the person to death) ok lets get out of here

What a chapter that was great eh


	3. the vistitors

Ok chapter 3 woohoooo

After a night of driving and the wizard testing on how to change everybody back to normal they finally got things fixed egsept for one thing

Ceekon: ok so let me guess this straight Jacob wants a happy meal Dakota wants a burger the wizard wants bacon and sonic wants a milkshake and amy wants what

Amy: im really hungrey for some reson ill have 12 cheese burgers

Everybody but amy:(gasp)

Amy : what

Jacob: not only will you loose your shape but also you will most likly loose sonics appeal

Amy: YOU SAYING IM FAT

Jacob: no im saying that if you eat that many burgers you will be fat

Ceekon: amy are you sure your ok cause theres only one reson i can think of for a girl being that hungrey (stairs ar sonic)

Dakota: oh you mean she mite be a ego prego(gets smacked by amy)

Amy: trust me thats impossable extra cas i have never ever(get interrupted by ceekon

Ceekon: ok we get it you have never done that before got it(says under his breath) fatty

Ceekon: ok we will have a happy meal a regular burger some bacon a milk shake 12 cheese burgers and butterscotch ice cream

(oh by the way they are in the drive through at mc donals)

Ceekon:( grabs the food and passes it back to everybody) ok heres change (hand change to the drive through guy) ok were off

Later that night in the motel

Sonic: hurry up amy i really got to go

Amy:( in bathroom for a hour) ok im done(walks out looking happy)

Sonic: (shrugs) eh o well

Meanwhile in ceekon and Dakotas room

Dakota: hey dude why do you think amy seemed waaayyy to happy at the rest stop today

Ceekon: hey you saw how much she ate she probably was relives that the toilet dident clog

Dakota: ha ha ha ha true

Ceekon: (cell phone rings) mk say what no no no no were in pellys burg no no way....fine

Dakota: who was that

Ceekon: my aunt i my papa(aka how i say grandfather) and my cousin are coming to visit tomarow

Dakota: please say its the ones who make cookies and give us gifts

Ceekon it aint cousin Bradley and papa frank

Ceekon: its papa buddy and cousin koola god koola gets worse every time i see that pain

Dakota: probabley cause when you wear little when ever you sat on her when she clawed you

Ceekon: i was like 5 i dident know better

Dakota: but egleast buddy is a bit ok i mean he barks to much but hes ok all he does is sleep bark eat and sleep

Ceekon: dude he has a broken leg he is in a wheelchair

Dakota: yup this sucks so we staying hear or running off

Ceekon: wer staying to face the fire besides koolas amys age they and hang out together

Dakota: what about buddy

Ceekon: hey he wants to explore just puch him around or let the wizard and him blable on about the goodoldays

Dakota: ya your right so all we got to do is make sure koola doesent get near you ever

Ceekon: yes egsactly

Dakota: well good night(turns out the light)

The next day

Ceekon:(explaining things to everybody)ok so amy you hang out with my evil cousin koola the cat wizard you go hang out with my papa buddy the scruffy dog you all got it

Wizard: im not sure about this

Amy: aslong as shes a bit cheery im ok

(they all go into the car and drive to the air port

Ceekon :(wearing midevil armor)ok im prepared for what ever humileyating prank koola plans on pulling

Dakota: ok dude seriously shes not that bad

(a person cat wearing a dark purple shirt and really long jeans walks up with a old dog in a wheelchair)

Koola: hi dweeb(sticks gum on ceeks four head) i wish i could say it was nice to see you

Buddy: ahh ceekon good to see you i think

Amys: so your koola im amy want to go shoping

Koola :do i ever that plain had nothing to eat

Wizard: hello im the wizard you must be buddy

Buddy: yes i am hey were you around when the great wars were happening i was a great blood hound in those days

Wizard: i was i was a rifleman(walks off with buddy

Ceekon: ok so we got the rest of the day till they go home and with amy takin care of koola and wizard handling papa its going t be great

Dakota: yup you forget one thing koola is a devil so be carful i hope amy doesent get a resrainging order like everybody else you stuck koola with

Jacob: ok so were back in the group we strated with

Meanwhile at the mall with koola and amy

Amy: Soo koola what do you like egsactly

Koola: I enjoy pranking and torchering ceek and i like comics there ok

Amy: are you sure

Koola: hey i like what i like and im good with secrets

Amy: really well i do have somthing i need o tell somebody about promise you wont tell

Koola: sure go ahead

Amy:(wispers in koolas ear)

Koola: i see so you cant do a thing about it case your broke

Amy: yup sadly(hears somthing fall on the ground

Koola:(lierally rolling on floor laughing her but off) thats hilarious you cant even get rid of it

Amy: keep it down and its not funny

Koola: ya it is thats why you never even has had(is interrupted by amy)

Amy: thats enough come on i hear theres a sale going on

Koola: mk(shrugs)

Meanwhile at the park

Wizard and buddy:(blabling on about the last world war)

Wizard: ahh todays been great buddy

Buddy: i know hey by the way

Wizard: what is it

Buddy: are you going to eat that donut

Wizard: hey you had the rest of it theres only a quarter left

Buddy: so im hungrey

Wizard: now i see why ceekon stuck you with me cause he dident want to be with you

Buddy: thats a lie

Wizard : ok then ill call amy and ceek and then lets see whos right after all its time for you to go anyway

Buddy: dog gone it

Later at the air port

Amy and koola walk out of a taxi

Koola: that was great i had no idea that shoping with somebody could be so fun

Buddy: i cant wait to get home away from my trater grandson

Ceekon: wait just a minaute how am i a trater hmmm

Buddy: you stuck me with this guy so you could get away

Ceekon: i stuck you with him so you could have a good time and i stuck koola with amy so i could get away from koola

Koola: witch reminds me(charges at ceekon)(ceekon flintches)(koola hugs ceekon)

Ceekon: ok who are you and what have you done with my cousin

Koola: im hugging you cause for once you gave me a good time juring one of you visits and this is for your statement(punches ceekon in the face)

Ceekon: hey what was that for that ruined one of the good moments we had

Koola: thats for saying to stuck me with het only so you could get away you tweety bird

Ok thats it for this chapter that was good eh


	4. a stop by shadows pad

Oo chapter 4 this is gona be good

Ok a recap of things first ceekon Dakota and sonic got into a fight with magic wands tails got owned and Dakota cept trying to beet a tank oh and a wizard joined there group and so did amy then in chapter 2 nightmares came real egsept of sonic and amys nightmare that almost came true and in chapter 3 ceekon gets a visit from his papa and evil cousin so here we go

Ceekon: hey amy what did you and koola talk about

Amy: o nothing much

Dakota: all i care is that we got a baby sitter for koola next time she visits

Sonic : hey what the heck is that(a big mantion is ahead)

Dakota: isent that shadows mantion

Sonic :you forget that the wizard showed us what would happen if i met up with shad i don't want that to happen(read kody0123s story to find out what happens)

Dakota: hey it would be cool ceek would be a pet jared is a vampire sonic has a nefew and im a vampire aswell

Ceekon i hate the part were im a pet and just because im a black phoenix everybody thinks im evil

Jacob :dude at times you are evil

Ceekon: what ever hey Dakota i bet rouge is at the mantion

Dakota :(turns the car around and parks at the mantion

Sonic: no no no i don't want to be gay

Wizard: um that would only happen if you met him how you met up with him in the story

Sonic: ok good but im still goin to be on high alert

Ceekon:( nocks on door)hmp guess nobodys home

Then the coor opens up and a black and white hedgehog was there

???: hi im nightstalker

Ceekon :nice to meet you does shadow live hear

Nightstalker: ya hes with his mate at the moment

Sonic: m....mate

Nightstalker :ya rouge the bat i think her name was

Dakota:(head goes down and pouts) awwww shes taken

Ceekon could you tell him sonic is here

Nightstalker: sure wait a second(closes door for a minaute)

Dakota :egleast i can watch hey ceek fly me up there

Ceekon: im not flying you up there to watch shadow and rouge do it so forget about it

Dakota : common ceekon your the only one who can fly

Ceekon: no

Dakota: fine at the next icecream place we go to ill buy you all the butterscotch i can buy

Ceekon: deal

Amy: (hits ceekon over the head with the hammer) and thats for being a sicko

Ceekon:(uncontious)

Dakota :aww man(gets hit to)

Nightstalk: umm why are they on the floor

Amy: no reson now help my drag them in

Later

Ceekon: urg what hit me

Amy: i did cause you were going to fly Dakota up there to watch shadow and rouge....you know

Ceekon: erg well you could have offerd me more ice cream instead

Nightstalker please enough they are ready to see you now men you stay in the left hall amy you me and rouge stay in the right hall

Dakota :aww man

Sonic :as long as im not in the same room as shadow im fine

Later that night

Shadow: ahh sonic why are you hear

Sonic: ask ceekon

Ceekon: we needed to stop for the night

Dakota:(still powting) aww i wanted rouge

Shadow umm dude me and her arnt ofically together you know that right

Dakota:(grows huge smile) THANK YOU GOD NEXT TIME ME AND SONIC HAVE A WAND FIGHT ILL LET YOU BEET CHUCK

Shadow: umm what is he talking about

Ceekon: oh we had a wand fight Dakota sommond chuck Norris and sonic sommoned god

Meanwhile

Rouge: ahh feals good to try on my new bakini eh girls

Amy: agreed

Nightstalker:(hiding in corner) i feal stupid

Rouge: o come on it cant be that bad i mean its not like its a 2 piece suit on you and plus your waaayyy thinner then thunder thys here

Amy: HEY

Nightstalker: oh fine(walks out wearing a red bikini)

Meanwhile again

Shadow: ahh a nice how shower

Ceekon :agreed

Dakota:(still happy about news) ooooo 19 plus 4 that meeens i SCOOOOORRRRREEEE

Sonic: you forget wer on the opposite side of the building

Dakota: hey shad how do you and rouge you know and how can i get that

Shadow: o go to the back and write your name on one of those old cards and slip it under rouges door

Dakota: (runs to the back room)

Ceekon: now how do you really do it

Shadow: i leave those at her door when i want fun simple as that

Meanwhile

Rouge: o look a request

Amy: a request?

Rouge: people leave these when they want fun and considering i never pay rent aslong as shadow and i have our fun its basicly tellin me i need to get my funk on(reads the name) looks like your friend Dakota wants some fun time witch one is he

Amy: the red hedgehog

Rouge : you sure

Amy: yup

Rouge: ok

Later that night

Ceekon :(in his own room hering thumping from the room next door and ug noises) grrrr how long will they be at it

Sonic:(yells) i don't know

Shadow:(yells) rouge can keep it up all night

Ceekon: great

Meanwhile

Nightstalker :hey amy

Amy:Ya night

Nightstalker: i only stay around here cas of my cousin rouge mind if i go with you guys that is if you don't mind

Amy: let me guess why you want to go in a cramped s.u.v with 5 smelly guys ither you are crazy or you like somebody

Nightstalker : im not crazy

Amy: then you like a guy

Nightstalker:( blushes)

Amy: i knew it so who is it

Nightstalker non of your buissness

Amy: well its not up to me anyway its up to ceekon ask him

Nightstalker: ok

Amy: so who is it

Nightstalker: well (wispers in amys ear)

Amy: you got to be kidding me him of all people him he rarly ever showers all he eats is ham cheese and cookies thats what he has for meals thow sister your tastes are way to far gone

Meanwhile again

Ceekon:I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE (shoots a wave of heat into Dakotas room)

Dakota: wow it got flaring in here woot way better

Ceekon: grr what if i absorb all the heat(absorbs heat)

Dakota: it was getting to hot in here anyway

Ceekon : thats it im moving into the car(walks out to the car to sleep

The next day

Dakota: why are you sleeping in the car

Ceekon: because last night YOU HAVING FUN LED TO ME SLEEPING HERE YOU(this censore is here for children safety concerns and was broat to you by chod gorris hes part god part chuck Norris)

Dakota: that was alot of swearing and him blasting me

Night stalker : running wait i want to come along please

Ceekon the car is already jammed

Nightstalker: pllleeeaaasssseee

Ceekon: no means no

Dakota: she can sit on me

Nightstalker: after i herd what you and rouge was doing last night i want to be far away from you

Jacob: you can stay in the trunk with me and the bags

Nightstalker:fine(hopes in the trunk)

Ceekon i guess that it then were off

Ya i knw this story isent very exiting it soon will be


	5. into the jarasic prt 1

Chapter 5

For only a day had past since we last saw your group and they had gotten bord and were mostly asleep remember how the wizard appeared

Wizard: ILL MAKE US NOT BORD ill transport us some wear from here exiting place

Dakota: aslong as i am not bord

Wizard : refrent kefrent take us some wear different(poof they go through a worm hole to who knows were)

Dakota: ahh my car is being riped apart(everybody gets picked up out of the car and shot out egsept of Dakota

Ceekon: note to self never trust the wizard again were am i (a teradactal nearly hits him in the head) more importantly when am i(walks for a hour) urg my belley in so hungrey oo eggs(picks up a dinosaur eg and it hatches in his hand) o no

Hatchling: rawr

Ceekon :i cant tell if your a t rex or a raptor

The small dark brown hatchling breaks whats left of the egg shell to reveal raptor feet

Ceekon: ok your a raptor sorry little buddy but off you go(puts hatchling on the ground then walks away with the hatchling following

Ceekon: no no no stay here and wait for your real dad

Dino: rawr

Ceekon: i know later im going to regret this but com on little guy(picks up hatchling)

Hours later

Ceekon: Urg i wish i saw somebody anybody that doesent want to eat me and isent a dinosaur

Nightstalker: ceekon is that you

Ceekon: Night boy am i glad to see you

Nightstalker: theres somthing in your hand

Ceekon: o this lil guy he wont stop following me when i put him down

Nightstalker: what did the nest were his egg was look like

Ceekon: coverd inblood and many foot prints from other raptors why

Nightstalker: aww the lil guys been abandoned we cant just leave him out here to fight for his own

Ceekon: fine if im ceeping him im naming him owin

Nightstalker: owin why owin how do you know hes even a boy

Ceekon: because hes peed in my hand twice now and trust me i feal were its coming from

Owin: rawry(looks at nightstalker expecting somthing)

Nightstalker: aww the little guy thinks im his momy

Ceekon: fine with you but not for me ... wait thats great cause the mom does all the work while the dad just goes to his job

Nightstalker: he don't expect me to take care of him while you go to your job everyday

Ceekon: i do and why

(they eventually get into a arguement)

Amy: found you guys were have you been

Ceekon: right here telling nightstalker she cooks cleans while i go to work and play with owin

Amy: whos owin

Owin: rawr(begins eating amys boot

Ceekon: thats owin

Amy: you don't expect to bring him back do you

Ceekon :of corse

Amy: he needs to stay here the dinosaurs died due to climate change

Nightstalker: actually owin is a heat hide raptor the reson why these went egstinkt is cause of the ice age

Amy :ok i get it now help me find sonic

Ceekon: you mean this(removes foot from sonics head in the dirt

Sonic: ow

That night

Sonic:ok let me guess this straite ceekon and nightstalker are now parents of a dinosaur amy literally look everywear for me and owin ate amys shoes

Ceekon :yup pretty sums it up now lets go to sleep

Amy: agreed its been a hechtic day

Yes this was a short chapter but i need to go to bed now ill add more in the morning


	6. into jarasic prt 2

Chapter 6

In the morning the awoke to a dinosaur the size of a shoe breathing down amys back

Amy: AHHHHHHHH

Sonic: urg amy be quiet

Amy: BIG DINOSAUR

Nightstalker:( grabs the dinosaur befor amy squashes it) WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL OWIN

Amy: thats owin wow he got big over night

Ceekon:(waking up) whats all the mubba about(sees owin) holy krap he got big

So after explaining to everybody that owin grows very fast nightstalker sets up a camp that she and owin will stay at while the others go off to find the others

Ceekon: ok sonic have an idea were Dakota got spit out at

Sonic: no because my head was in the dirt the hole time with your foot on top of me

Ceekon: o yaaaaa so before you hit the gound

Sonic: While i was falling i saw his car falling it was right over there(points to a strange ridge)

Ceekon: are you sure about that place

Sonic: im sure (steps in light reflecting of the rocks and foot ceches on fire) HOTTTT

Amy: ill patch you up sonic ( gets some bandges from her bag)

Ceekon: ok looks like ill need to fly us over sonic can go around because hes faster

Later after a long hike and finding nothing

Jacob: hi ceek

Ceekon: wear were you this hole time i can understand Dakota staying with his car but wear were you

Jacob: i was inside this thing (points to a strange exo skeletal thing)

Ceekon: nightstalker what is that thing from

Nightstalker: im not even sure

Jacob: oh but last night i did see the wizard when he saw me he thot i was a monster and ran over to the bug hive

Ceekon: bug hive what bug hive(Jacob points to the west)

Jacob: a hive of bugs about a mile out in that direction he ran for it

Ceekon: Jacob come on lets get the wizard so we can get the heck out of here

Jacob: why me

Ceekon: because you have a good nose also night stalker your coming with us

Nightstalker: what about owin

Ceekon: leave him here wer coming back once we find wizard

Nightstalker: no im bring him along

After a loooonnnggg argument later and building a harness for owin they set out

Ceekon: Jacob is this it

Jacob: yes it is

Ceekon: great now lets find wizard and get out of here

They walk to the enterence the bugs were huge and looked like alien four leged spiders that were asleep on the celing

Ceekon: be quiet ok guys

Owin:(gets hungery and crys) rawr rawr rawr rawr

The bugs wake up

Ceekon: ok looks like its fire time everybody get out ok(waits till everybodys gone the goes super nova

Out side a big explotion happens

Nightstalker: ceekon are you ok

Ceekon:(dizzy and krap from the huge bomb he made himself ) i am mr butterscotch eater of the year guy

Nightstalker: amy may i borrow your hammer(grabs amys hammer and hits ceekon with it

Ceekon: nighty night(faints)

Later after ceekon wakes up

Ceekon: urg nightstalker never do that again

Nightstalker: mk

Ceekon: ok one last room to check(looks in the queens chambers and theres the wizard tyed in a silk cancoon and ceekons sneaks over and wakes him up)

Wizard: take the blazers you came my wand is still in Dakota car and i cant get us home without it

Ceekon: SAY WHAT(wakes up the queen) BOOK IT

Everybody runs out side and way from the fire proof queen

Dakota: ok girl time for your last chapter( drives the car into the queen blowing both the queen and the car)sob sob sob

Wizard :Dakota do you have my wand

Dakota: sure do(hans the wizard his wand)

Wizard :ok time to go home and nightstalker please that dinosaur here

Nightstalker :no owin stays

Ceekon: i agree with her for once owin stays with us

Wizard: fine then blow up the universe

Then a portal is opened up and everybody jumps thrue

What a great chapter eh


	7. the secret and the censore

Chapter 7

Its been a few weeks since we last saw the travelers now they got a van its less cramped and owin is as big as a cow

Sonic: ceekon when are you getting rid of that thing

Ceekon: owin stays

Nightstalker: i agree hes getting waaayyy to big

Amy: if he gets any bigger he will be big enough to ride

Ceekon: ok i got an idea stop the van

Dakota:(stops the van)

Ceekon:(grabs owin from the back trunk and puts a sattle on him) ok owin lets try this(jumps onto owin) wow it worked it wor..(owin runs after a mouse) OWIN STOP STOP LISEN TO DADY STOP BUDDY STOP AHHHH( hits a tree branch) i hate your idea amy

Amy: what it was a joke not an idea (ceekon stairs evily at amy)

Ceekon: time for a little help from my sorce( grabs cell phone and calls somebody) hi cousin its your favourite cousin ceekon...... ya i need some dirt......fine next time ill let you super wedgie me ok..... fine ill also let you sit on me....ok deal what is it...... OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS OMG THATS FUNNY AS H*** THANKS i love you cousin..... awww i wish that worked

Amy: who was that

Ceekon: my evil cousin koola

Amy: ( looks nervus)

Ceekon: any amount of torcher from that cat is a price to pay to secrets he he ( grabs micro phone) attention everybody in our group amy has been keeping a secret from us the real reson she has been taking so long in the bathrooms is because( this censor is been put inplace by the company who censors stuff for little kids this involves the umm the thing how babys come from there for we are making this a censore for this part)*pant* *pant* thats the secret

Sonic: (disturbed and in fetal position) i can belive i once was in the same bed as her

Dakota: (curled into a fire ball)

Jacob: spazing on ground

Wizard: AHH AHH OMG AHH OMG GROSS GROSS GROSS(runs around in circles saying that over and over again)

Nightstalker: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk( breaks the sound berier)

Amy: IM GOING TO F*** YOU UP CEEKON YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SH** OUT YOU A** WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU

Ceekon: you forget i can do this( flys 5 feet above the ground

Amy: and you forget this(throws hammer at ceekon)

Ceekon: (melts hammer)

Amy: you melted my grandmothers hammer(goes into a rage) ILL KILL YOU

Achmed: SILANCE ...I KILL YOU

Ceekon:... who let him into this

Later

Ceekon: AHHHH THAT HURTS AHH(amy has foot on ceekons back and ceekons leg up)

Later again

Amy: stop i give i give( ceekon is forcing her to watch the knowing)

Later even farther again

Ceekon and amy: DIE DIE DIE( going into a slapping fight)

Owin : RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR( bits amys dress)

Jacob: i see London i see france i see amys underpants ha ha ha ha( gets impaled into a tree by amy)

Ceekon: hey don't do that to my friend( blasts amy till she was bald) i think that waaayyy better for you cond( due to graphic language we are forced to censore this)

Amy: time for my secret wepon( pulls out a kareoky machine and sings barbey girls)

Ceekon: MY EARS I GIVE I GIVE THIS IS HORABLE STOP STOP(amys not stoping) fine then face your doom(goes into a feral pheonic the size of king kong)

Amy: i krap

Later

Amy: HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEE

Ceekon:(chacing after amy shooting fire at her) SKREEEEEE

Ok its a short chapter but a chapter still and im running out of imsperation for this story so please if you can please gimie any typ of imperation and kody1023 you don't count i already took yours and made this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ok soo ceekon has been thrown in the trunk until farther notice amy has been publicly humileyated and due to the rating on this story i cant say why oh and heres were a old friend comes back in MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA (note this is a disclaimer for this chapter and chapters from before chod gorris,nightstalker,spide belongs to me)

Ceekon: can i come out of this stupid trunk now im starting to think theres somthing in here its creeping me out

Dakota: you can if you want to get beet into a gooy pile of waste

Ceekon: ... ok i get it

Dakota:(sees movement on the road and turns to avoid it) AHHH HOLD ON EVERYBODY (crashes into the ditch ) urag what was that thing

???: red hedgehog look familiar but bad phoenix spide remembers

Ceekon: wait a minaute OH KRAP WERE DOOMED RUN!!!(runs away with somthing invisible runnibg after him

Ceekon: spide get away and for the last time it wasent me who did it it was that alligator dude that tattled on you

???: alligator no tattle ceekon tattler me know it hes always been one

Ceekon: Dakota light this field on fire

Dakota: ok (lights the field on fire)

???: AHHHH BAD FIRE IT BURNS SPIDE LEAVE THIS NOW AHH AHHH(runs into Dakota even thow hes still invisible and Dakota grabs his tail) LET ME GO SPIDE WILL HAVE REVENGE SPIDE WILL AND MUST HAVE REVENGE GRRRAAAGGG

Dakota: what the heck is this thing

Ceekon: ok heres the deal this thing has had a grudge agenst me since high school he was cought shop lifting and thot it was me but it was some alligator chick he liked that tattled and this little guys name is spide the chameleon

Spide:(turns visable and is very colourful and has a strange lower jaw that has a spike on the end of his snout stiking up ) SPIDE WILL HAVE REVENGE NO MATTER WHAT EVEN IF SPIDE DIES HE WILL HAVE REVENGE 5 MISERABLE YEARS IN JAIL BECAUSE OF YOU CEEKON

Ceekon: FOR THE LAST TIME IT WAS( gets hammerd into a pile of waste by amy who just got out of the car)

Spide: ha ha (slips out of Dakota grip) SPIDE WILL HAVE REVENGE NOMATTER WHAT(turns invisible)

Ceekon: don't worry hes very afraid of fire and talks in the third person and oh and plus no matter what don't ever let him get close to me once he nerly shot me

Dakota: ok so now were are we going i belive its amys turn to pick out were we are going

Amy: im thinking of a mass dating spree(every body gasps)

Sonic: so let me guess im stuck with amy arnt i

Dakota: yup

Jacob: im 11 so count me out on this

Dakota: im calling rouge

Ceekon: sooo wait a minaute im going with *gulp* nightstalker

Nightstalker: errrmmm i think so

Eeeekkkkkkkk looks like im in a jam and my chapters are getting shorter cause of the fact im getting way bored soon i mite even just stop making chapters all together


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 a bad night

Ok so its been a few weeks since we last saw the gang first of all ceekon saw a doc about his eye it started to get wierd second rouge joined from the air port and last sorry buddy but Dakota shadow came with her

Ceekon: god this sucks(walks out of the clinic wearing a eye patch) i gotta wear this

Shadow: why?

Ceekon: apparently i got pink eye(in real life i had pink eye wen i wrote this)so aslong as i got this on its not contagus

Dakota: i rather have that then to be ditched by rouge

Ceekon: hey were is rouge amy and night

Shadow: amy said somthing about new dresses for the mega date thing i dunno

Ceekon: well on the bright side i got a lab top so i can play my fav game EVER

Dakota: oh no...you don't mean

Ceekon: oh ya i finally can play again... WORLD OF WARCRAFT

Shadow: wtf is world of warkrap

Ceekon and Dakota: HEY WOW IS AWSOME

Shadow: ok ok jeez

Ceekon: by the way weres sonic

Shadow: i sent him to get Dakota a new date

Sonic:(instantly appears) nopenosignofadatefordakotabutigotredbullilikeredbulldontyou YAAAAAAAAA

Ceekon: krap he got red bull dident he

Sonic: (turns red and grows horns) RAAAAAAAA (charges at ceekon)

Ceekon: ok then you play how you play i play how i play(turns into a death knight from wow)

Shadow: umm wtf is happening (ceekon and sonic fight to the death)

Dakota: i say ceekon turned into his guy in wow and now will own sonic and sonic is now a hedgehog bull that will get owned bye ceekon

Ceekon:(owns sonic) victory for the horde (changes back to a phoenix)

Shadow:....ok then im going to find rouge so i can get (censore) (runs of )

Dakota: it sucks to be me

Ceekon: EASY FOR YOU I HAVE NEVER EVER....(wispers somthing in Dakotas ear)

Dakota: sorry i dident hear you what did you say

Ceekon: (wispers again but Dakota dident lisen and asks again) I HAVE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE YOU (censore)

Dakota: (roflmao)

Ceekon: shut up fat (censore)

Dakota: (hits ceekon with eggman) NEVER CALL ME (CENSORE)ING FAT MOTHER(CENSORE)

Ceekon: ok i get it i get it this is worse then the time i stole your hat and you choked me

Jacob: lucky me and wizard are not of age to do this krap or else we would be killing each other to

Wizard: yes..hey Jacob can i try somthing on you

Jacob: depends on what

Wizard: this (goes pedafile and then erases both there minds) what just happend

Jacob: i dunno but my but hurts

Meanwhile

Amy: who this looks great (points at a sparkly red dress) night i think that suits you(points to a black vertion of the red dress)

Nightstalker: ..umm...ya he he (seems nervus)

Rouge: ok i have known you to long i know somthing is bugging you

Nightstalker: no nothing really (smiles in denile)

Amy and rouge:(stairs at her angerly)

Nightstalker: stop it (begins to growl)

Amy: wait a minaute... OOOOO I KNOW (wispers in rouges ear)

Rouge: are you serious (puts a creepy smile on) you like him don't you

Nightstalker: NO why would you think that

Amy: because every time you see him you ask how you look

Rouge: and the fact you chose him to be your date

Nightstalker: hey everybody else was taken i would have goe with sonic but amy grabed him before i had a chance

Amy: ill ignore you saying that about my future husband

Rouge: umm Dakota available

Nightstalker: no way hes gross

Dakota:( yelling from far away) I HERD THAT

Nightstalker: besides i know shadow hates me he tryed to throw a chair at me once for making his eggs wrong

Rouge: girls you have serious denile isues

Nightstalker: you relize im not your maid anymore right so there for i do not have to worry about being fired

Rouge: ...(censore)

One chick fight later

Ceekon: ok amy rouge(sees mall was turned into a battle ground)...nightstalker...WERE ARE YOU GUYS

Nightstalker: that was ceekon how do i look

Amy:(walking out form deprie) THERE SHE GOES AGIAN

Nightstalker: stop that (fixes hair)

Amy: ugh..weres rouge

Nightstalker: she should land in...now

Rouge:(lands in a pile of dirt) ok you win

Dakota: there you guys are do not forget tomaros the date thingy by the way...

Rouge: my ansers still no

Dakota: bevers house it

Nightstalker: weres ceekon and owin

Dakota: ceek is dressing owin up with a new sattle and krap

Amy: weres sonic

Dakota: in the recovery room

Amy: what happened

Dakota: he drank red bull went phyco and ceekon owned him as his world of warcraft guy and do not ask me how he did that and last shadow wants to have(mini censore)

Shadow: there you are rouge

Rouge: (instantly begins to remove clothing)

Dakota: OK THATS IT (tackles shadow down and whales on him shadow uses chaos control and does a teleport above Dakota and does a drop kick the Dakota grabs the emrald and teleports above and uses a metal base ball bat and wacks shadow off the head then gpoes into a combo were he kicks him up into the air and shoots a lazer of flames the size of a football field at shadow)

Shadow: ok you win take rouge on *your*date

Rouge: done (relizes that they had a fight and Dakota won so now she must(censored big time) with Dakota ) NOOOOOOOO

Amy: well that was wierd all i saw was a red blur and a black blur

Wizard: (walks with Jacobs head in his hand) DO NOT ask ill fix him later

Jacob: its a long story but now the rest of my body has been insenerated and im a talking stuberd head...wierd

Sonic: (walking by with a giant red bull top in his hand) i faced my fear and won

Dakota: ok this was a wierd day

Yay chapter 9 is done next chapter i mite put the date in YAAAYYY


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the mega date

Ok so as you know a fight went on between rouge and nightstalker then Dakota and shadow fought over who dated rouge so ya last chapter was a mess plus STOP TALKIN TRASH ABOUT MY STORY MY COMPUTER DOESENT HAVE SPELLCHECK AND YES I KNOW I SPELL BAD on with the story

Dakota: ok ceekon what are you doing

Ceekon: im playing world of warcraft im a level 75 blood elf death knight raiding ahn quarj

Dakota: dude tonights the MEGA DATE YOU GOTTA BE READY

Ceekon: OH KRAP YOUR RIGHT what am i gona do im screwd

Dakota: ok lisen i will help you be date worthy ok first empty your mind of wow

Ceekon: ill try (clenches eyes close and for a hour he trys ) ok there done

Dakota: ok next read this(gives ceekon a wierd book)

Ceekon: wha..(gets sucked into the book) were am i

Voice: welcome i am you in the future tonight you must impress nightstalker

Ceekon: why should i i got stuck with her

Voice: because if you don't the world gets enslaved by her alien amy and torchures you

Ceekon: oh well ok then how do i do that

Voice: easy as pie all you must do is...well how can i put this to seem less wierd for you hmmm

Ceekon: YOUR ME JUST BLAB IT LIKE I ALWAYS DO

Voice: ok then just kiss her there happy

Ceekon: (on ground spazzing) shhhzzznnnnnnkkkkkk

Voice: HEY lisen i was in that spot to we are in a time paradox with each other plus...im not supposed to say this but....do not go nova when i say this but...

Ceekon: spit it out already

Voice: FINE YOU MARRY HER SOMEDAY OK

Ceekon: (disapeard)

Voice: ceekon why do you do this to me

Meanwhile

Ceekon: get my head outa this book

Dakota: im trying to (ceekons head comes out)

Ceekon: well i got bad news apparently i talked with a future vertion of me and if i do not kiss nightstalker tonight and someday marry her then she gets a army of aliens and enslaves earth

Dakota: buddy you are royally (censored)

Ceekon: I KNOW NOT ONLY DO I SUCK A SOCIAL SKILLS BUT I SUCK AT DATING last time i got close to a kiss i fainted

Dakota: ok then this calls for the heavy guns aslong as you are using this we are ok

Ceekon: what is it (Dakota shows him somthing) OMG NO NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT NOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night st the mega date thing

Shadow: Dakota say hello to jesaca

Dakota: HOLY (censore) SHES HOT

Rouge: ya shadow always has a backup

Dakota: ok shadow are you a pimp or somthing

Shadow: yes yes i am

Dakota: i want to be you

Ceekon: ok seriously were is nightstalker and sonic i swear if you used that thing on me and it was for nothing i will kill you

Dakota: im pretty sure amy said she was making a big enterence

A voice from the upper area of the place says introducing a new enterie to the outfit contest luna nightstalker

Ceekon: WTF IS SHE DOING I CANOT WATCH THIS

Dakota: i can (ceekon straps tape over his eyes) ok now i cant

A hour later

Ceekon: ok its over

Dakota: and good to rouge is getting bored..if you know what i mean (winks at ceekon)

Ceekon: lucky you get laid wile im here waiting for my date to dance this has to be the worst day ever

Dakota: no the first day of c and c was your worst

Ceekon: no this is you used the...(gets interrupted by nightstalker wereing a black sparkly dress)

Nightstalker: are we going to dance or what ceekon

Ceekon: (thinks in head: HOLY KRAP SHE ACUALLY LOOKS HOT)

Dakota:(thinks in head: maby rouge will switch)

One ball room dance compition and Dakota getting laid and shadow having a 2some(yes i know im starting to talk about sex and krap i have been hangin out with Dakota to much) and after ceekon and nightstalker enterd in the best ride here compition (they enterd owin wearing shining silver armor and many feathers that were white as ever with a brand new sattle now Dakota went to the hotel shadow and rouge went home on a plane sonic and amy finally came and danced then sonic was forced to kiss amy and through up and ran for it and now nightstalker and ceekon are ...*alone*

Ceekon: what a nice night eh

Nightstalker: ya it is reminds me of home and how there are so many stars out tonight

Ceekon: yup seems almost a bit romantic (nightstalker grabs him and kisses him and he sorta liked it)

Umm ahhh (faints)

Nightstalker: wow i never thot i would do tha..(faints aswell)

Later when they go to the hotel

Dakota: what took ya so long you missed the twilight movie again

Ceekon: (still a bit dazed) i had a WAAAYYY better time then twilight i think i actually love nightstalker

Dakota: OMG NO TELL ME YOU..AND...HER... HOLY (censored) THATS MESSED UP (censore) HOW CAN YOU (censore) A (censore) HEDGHOG WHEN YOUR A PHEONIX

Sonic: by the way what did you use on ceekon

Dakota: i used a bullet proof tux its majorly unconforable and can shock him so put it on him everytime he did somin a chick no like ZAP

Sonic: ill need that for amy

Ceekon: tonight was good my friend Dakota got laid sonic lerned that amy hates him for a week or two and i fell in love

Dakota: you know you are still wearing the tux right (presses the electrocute button on the remote

Ceekon: ( gets zapped) AHHHHHHH OK DAKOTA YOUR DEAD (rips off the tux and blasts Dakota with third degree burns)

Dakota: ok then tomarow i lern never to mess with ceekons emotions alot

What a chapter eh shadow turned out to be a pimp Dakota got laid ceekon fell in love(no offence but i never have ) and best yet the future is safe YAAAAAA


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the creepy doll

Ok so since that mega date and the place were it happend at was way to expensive our friends have lost the van

Dakota: WHY WHY do i loose every car i get

Ceekon: dude we will get it back after we get money for it dude

Sonic: ummm we owe them no money only the thing ceekon fainted on witch is a... night sky gem

Nightstalker: my aunt had one of those it i think its still at her house

??: CEEKON WILL DIE SPIDE WILL KILL

Ceekon: spide are you going to follow us everywere

Spide: yes until i get revenge plus now you have weakness (runs over to nightstalker while invisible)

Nightstalker: get him off me (spides holding her in place with a knife up to her neck)

Ceekon: SPIDE STOP

Spide you killed my chance i kill your chance (was about to slit nightstalkers neck when Dakota blasts the knife away) ARG YOULL DIE NEXT OLD GUY (runs away)

Dakota: im not old well im older then ceek but not that old

Nightstalker: ok on that note i better go get that gem ceek take this cell phone call me ever hour ok

Ceekon: got it

After nightstalker walks away ceekon seems nervus because spide is out there and nightsalker said theres only 1 posable problem but it was unlikely so ceekon is worried ALOT

Later

Nightstalker: ok its just a creepy house with nobody in it... i hope

She walks inside and the fire place is lit and there was a noise up stairs she waits until that noise stops then she ducks under a counter as somebody walks downstairs and takes a pot of the fire and walks up stairs again on all fours nightstalker walks over to the counter were the pot is a hand print coverd in ink was left she sees the gem but as she is about to reach the thing walks down stairs again she hides aound the corner and a voice says *i ...live...alone...i..wish..the..sorce..would...return* it walks up stairs again with them gem

Nightstalker: hpm now hes calling aunt the sorce he killed her why wish for her to come back (cell phone rings loudly) krap (running is herd upstairs)

??: (noise stops) must have birds in here again (goes up again

Nightstalker: what ceekon

Ceekon: hey i called like you asked so hows everything going

Nightstalker: aside the fact im hiding under a moose head good

Ceekon: should i be down there to i mean it would be dark and old and..alonesom

Nightstalker: ceekon i gota go ill call you next ok (hangs up phone and slowly walks up stairs to a pink room that looks like it belonged to a little girl and a figure was in there on his legs crouching down drawing somthing with its hands) hello

??: (stairs at nightstalker after she hides behind the wall after she sees what it was) sorce is that you

Nightstalker: no its not aunty its me murk gal

Murk gal :(the monster sown together to look humanoid and a strange eyes that pierce the night) SORCE IT IS YOU

Nightstalker : im not a little girl anymore murk hand me over auntys gem

Murk gal: noes master told me to gaurd it with life master wanted it to sell off so i gaurd it then she chopes of my OLD FINGURES (shows the other hand that the cloth fingures were replaced by 4 knifes ) so i grab knifes sow them on and kill her sinple as that

Nightstalker: it hot you were dead its been so long we both know my aunt kept you around as a butler to do all you want when i met you i knew my aunt was a witch after she made you now hand over the stupid gem thats a order murk

Murk gal: when you leave my colors fade to grey so i painted how i felt (shows the wall coverd in blood written simbles in ancient writing that said kill death sorrow die kill sadness MURK GAL ) me hated you for leaving me my final order was to gaurd this gem with my life so i do that

Nightstalker: i lived here until i found my aunts body in the basement

Murk gal : remember when you ran away and i got on my knees and begged you not to leave cause i would go berserk...WELL you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see ive gone completely outa my mind..and...im going to take you away HA HA im going to take you away ho ho he he ha ha to the funny farm were life is butiful all the time and ill be happy to see you in your clean white cloths and im coming to take you away HA HA

Nightstalker: (diles ceekons phone number) CEEKON HELP ME HELP HELP HELP (murk gal slashes phone apart)

Meanwhile

Ceekon: guys cmon nightstalkers in danger

Dakota: and this affects me how

Ceekon: without that gem we are stuck here

Dakota: good point lets go

Ceekon: yes lets (after one long chace to get sonic and the walk there ) ok were here ;looks creepy eh

Dakota: oh krap it looks like that one nightmare i had were the creepy coll bear things with knives for hands came

Ceekon: that crazy no such things as those(opens door and Dakota sees murk gal and screams) urag sonic grab nightstalker (then notices sonic was slashed down by murk gal while ge was saying that )

Ceekon:ok then die you monster (ceek fires a fire ball at murk then murk doges it and thows his knife fingures at ceekon and the knifes miss but have chains on the end and get dragged back then ceekon charges at murk with full blazing fury and slashes him with his wings and gets murk to cetch on fire)

Murk gal: NO NO STOP I ..WAS..O..N..L..Y (died and burned to ashes)

Ceekon: enough were done here (grabs gem frees nightstalker and goes)

Wow what a chapter how will the next chapter go will amy have sex with rouge will sonic have a sword and kil everybody will Dakota become hansome


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 lava surfing

Ok so last time ceekon and the gang apparently broke somin the chapter before apparently nightstalkers aunt had a replacement so she went to get it when she got there some creepy doll thing stalked her and kept the thing she needed so eventually it tryed to kill her thats when ceek showed up to blaze things up and now this is were we left off...only...a few minautes later

Nightstalker: (seems glum about murk gal)

Ceekon: night you...ok

Nightstalker: yup infact im surprised that hes dead but apart of me used to like him when i was little i lived at my aunts because my mom was in no shape to take care of me and my dad was a gangster so i ended up with my aunt who was rumoured to be a witch when i got there first person i met was murk gal i always thot of him as a big teddy bear...then... one day my aunt became sick and needed money to pay for the medicine so she asked murk gal for the gem yata yata yata he follows orders straight to every last detail and never will give it to anybody so he ended up killing her i run away and end up at shadows as a mail for 8 years

Ceekon: thats a long story ... hey next is my turn to pick were we go ...hmmm were should we go

Nightstalker: beets me and bye the way... when did you get this horse (zooms out to revile that they were on a horse)

Ceekon: how do you think i got to your aunts house in a half an hour

Nightstalker: good point...but then again why dient you ride owin

Ceekon: because blaze and cream showed up and cream wanted a ride so... i think owin is still trying to bite her off actually

Nightstalker: good point.... are we there yet

Ceekon: no

Later after a annoying hourse ride

Dakota: ceek bout time you got back

Cream: HELP ME OFF THIS CRAZY THIIIINNNGGGG

Blaze: hold still ill try to hit you off

Ceekon: ill do this (holds up a steak and owin stops and starts munching on it) just need to give him a treet

Blaze:.... hey wait a minaute aren't you that messed up bird thing from burger kind that picked it up and through it

Ceekon: sadly yes... BOOK IT (shuves everybody in the van before blaze figures out ceek stole a shiny little mask thing off her bag) DRIVE DAKOTA DRIVE

Ok after a long run of blaze who actually is very fast and going nearly across the border

Ceekon: ok were on the right track just take this fairy and we will be on dalumo island

Dakota: hey isent that the place you lived at for a year when you were 7

Ceekon: yup i learned how to surf / lava bord there

Dakota: lava bording you mean that suicide sport that you suck at

Ceekon: its the same as surfing egsept you don't know were you are going

Dakota: ya you forgot that mount killer pit has endless pits tht lead to the earths core dumbo

Ceekon: big yup besides to late to turn around now we left port 3 minautes ago

Dakota:... SAY WHAT

Ceekon: dude like it or not im goin on the big run of mount killer pit not the medieum run but the big one

Dakota: you failed at the medium last time

Ceekon: im a phoenix im fire proof plus i can fly even if i run into one of the death pits i can fly out

Dakota: fine ill swim in the NON FIREY DEATH waters

Ceekon: umm there are sharks you know that right

Dakota: fine ill make a sand castle one so big it will own all the ones there hey guys want to help (notices that everybody but ceek and him left) OH COME ON

Ceekon: umm im going to go talk to nightstalker ok

Dakota: (says this as ceekon walks away from the car )YOU MEAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND

Ceekon: shes not my girl friend.... yet

Later after a long time of figuring out how to get to the decks and finding nightstalker

Nightstalker: oh hi ceek this view is great and its so warm here you forget your in Canada

Ceekon: yup het nightstalker.... have you ever seen lava bording

Nightstalker: i hear that 1000 people die from it each year

Ceekon: yup and im really good at it considering heat doesent bother me cause im a phoenix and the fact i can fly

Nightstalker:... wait a minaute if your a phoenix and i have only ever met you as a phoenix WTF ARE YOUR PARENTS

Ceekon: easy my dad was a eagle and my mom was a fire spirit

Nightstalker: ok then.... wierd explanation...but ok

Captins voice: ALL HANDS ON DECK REPORT TO YOUR CARS TO DEBORD

After everybody gets of the boat and a few trys of surfing for ceekon

Ceekon: god i hate this i fail at it all the time when that stupid shark is there

Shark: well if you knew how to suf like us i wouldent need to hit you out of the water

Ceekon: LISTEN BUDDY IM GOIN ON THE DEATH PIT RUN ON THE LAVA BORDING PART OF THE ISLAND

Shark: show some respect boys for he is brave and must hate his lafe all at the same time

Ceekon: I LOVE JMY LIFE AND I YOU HAVENT NOTICED IM A PHEONIX WITCH MEANS IM IMBUNE TO FIRE

Shark: ok then i guess youll be ok if you lava bording skills are better then you surfin skills

Ceekon: hey nightstalker you commin to watch me do the death pit

Nightstalker: sure (runs up to ceekon) ok lets go

Ceekon: ok (begins to walk up the mountain trail

Ok after a hour long hike up the mountain

??:I WANT MY BORD NOW

Bord seller guy: lisen lady as i said wait a few its almost done infact now its done

??: thanks

Ceekon: oh my god lizzy?

??: ceekon wow long time no see bird boy

Ceekon: nightstalker this is lizzy the crocodile

Lizzy: how ya doin mate(holds hand ou to nightstalker waiting for a hand shake)

Nightstalker: im good thanks ...how do you know ceekon

Lizzy: oh we went to school together ... speeking of school mates have you herd anything about spide does he still think you told the cops on him instead of me

Ceekon: yup hes free and head hunting me

??: (saying from a distant hearing range) spide will kill them both now but im not spide anymore... MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Ceekon: hey once my bord is done want to race to the bottom

Lizzy: sure oh and ceekon may i speak with you in private(walks away out of site of nightstalker) nice girlfriend ya got ther

Ceekon: shes not my girlfriend... yet

Lizzy: well it wouldent work out anyway cause your a bird shes... a hedgehog so ya never wold work out

Ceekon: you relize that my aim may have not improved my my pyro skills have

Lizzy: ok im shutting up now

Bord seller guy: ok soon to be departed heresy a bord

Ceekon: ok lizzy ready to meet me at the bottom cause for you one mistake your dead for me i can fly so ya i wont die

Lizzy: eat my dust bird boy

Ceekon: oh o you don't (surfs after her)

Ok so they ent down a 120 degrie angle and hit a very fast current then there was a cross road leading totwo different paths they both choose right and enter a large chamber and they go onto a sorta bridge like thing and then picked up speed and then two more crosses then a large claw like thing nearly grabed them and forced lizzt down a wrong path ceekon only herd a scream as he made his way down and he picked up even more speed then a light came and he was on the side of the mountain then a claw almost the same as earlier tryed to get him again then the lave hit the water and ceekon was out

Ceekon: WHOOO HOO I MADE THE LONG DEATH PIT RUN WHOOO HOWOOOO

Lizzy: that thing almost got me (ceekon sees her coming from behind) one of the death pits was that way but that thing grabed my head and i swong around dow you way

Ceekon: killer wellp bout enough lava shreddin today for me

What a great chapter what was that claw thing where was sonic Jacob and the wizard will ceekon ever get nightstalker as a gf will i ever stop asking you questions you do not know


	13. hallowsdeath

Chapter 13

Ok so yes i know im not adding stuff as much as i used to thats cas my computer is messed up and btw if your joining in now... GO BACK AND READ THE LAST 12 CHAPTERS this is a Halloween chapter

Ok so after 2 weeks of driving and Jacob trying to eat the steak ceekon finally asked nightstalker on date blab la its Halloween and everybody is going to find out why ceekon never should be free on Halloween

Dakota:ceek stop youll be fine

Ceekon: no i aint first of all i gota date with nightstalker second according to shadow she LOVES poems last i go insane on Halloween last if i mess this up theres a good chance that THE WOTLDS GONA BLOW UP

Wizard: well first i can make it so you don't go insane second yes i know i have been quiet for A LONG TIME to my fans (author grabs him befor he blabs more) hey put me down

Sonic: hey you got a exuse not to go...GRRR only if i was a werehog still then i gots a exuse not to date amy

Ceekon: wizard HOW DO I NOT GO INSANE MWA HA HA...see its starting

Wizard: wear this (hands ceekon a necklace) aslong as you wear it no Halloween affects go to your head

Ceekon: thanks wizy im off to write a poem

Wizard: WAIT GET ME DOWN FROM HERE HEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!

Ceekon: well ok lets see a poem about October.... or Halloween well notins romantic bout Halloween so ill write about the leaves

Ok after 5 hours of ceekon writing and then finding nightstalker AND stealing Dakotas new car

...you know what im loosing my ideas so just comment ill add the rest lata i gota go on WOW and kill the season boss


End file.
